Overboard
by nummy12345
Summary: Another Lieutenant Duckling prompt. Emma is 16 and taking her first journey on a ship to the Eastern continent. The Lieutenant has been assigned to be her escort and Emma is watching him work and is completely bored. They get in each others faces and she uses magic to toss him overboard into the ocean. Rated F & W: Fluffy and What? May 7th: continuing this because of requests.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: I need a thousand fics of Emma making Killian's stuff disappear... Like a cute LD one where she keeps messin with the uptight lieutenant who I assigned to protect her or like Emma watching him and making the chair beneath him disappear and him just being like: SWAN! NOT AGAIN!_

Ahhhhh I wanted to do this, but instead I made it so 16 year old Emma is watching the Lieutenant work and is bored out of her mind and then they piss each other off and she uses magic to toss him overboard into the ocean.

Rated F & W: Fluffy and What?

* * *

"What?" He asked without moving his eyes up from the parchment.

With a quill in his right hand, he continued to strike and slash at words. He'd been at it all morning. Editing Gods knows what and striving for some sort of perfection. It was enough to make her want to pull her hair out. How could someone so close to her own age be so uptight? Also, the Gods above and below must of taken pleasure in making her miserable because they had continuously placed her at his side ever since the two first met three years ago.

"Are you going to be at that all day?" Emma folded her arms. It had been hours. She had been cooped up watching him scribble away for hours.

"I have certain obligations to meet before midday, Your Highness." He responded with a bit of an edge to his voice. He may have hid it well in front of others but Emma knew better. She got on his nerves just as much as she got on his. "You do not need to sit with me. If you prefer to go on deck I can request Mr. Starkey accompany you."

"The Captain promised me that you would-"

He sighed. "Yes, I'm well aware of what HE promised, Your Highness."

She dragged her hands across her face. In hindsight, she regretted jumping at the chance to travel to the Eastern continent by ship. She stupidly let the idea of traveling by sea cloud her better judgement. What was supposed to be two months of freedom and adventure ended up being two months at stuck on a boat with Lieutenant Boring as her escort. Two months of never ending "_Your Highness_" and "_m'lady._" Two months of confined spaces and quarters with a man that at times made her want to stick hot pokers in her eyeballs.

There hadn't been a good breeze in nearly three days. To make things worse, there was not one cloud in the sky. The sun and sweltering heat without a fresh gust of air was causing her to lose her damn mind. Emma didn't know why she had just been sitting there with him all morning. She knew he would come find her when he was ready to make good on his promise, but for some reason she decided to just sit there anyway... watching and waiting... driving him crazy.

"What?" He asked once more drumming his fingers against the wooden desk.

"I'm staring at you."

"Yes," he grumbled. "I can feel your eyes burning holes into the back of my head, Your Highness."

"Emma." She corrected. She stared down at her boots and began to swing them back and forth. They'd disappear under the table, then come back, then disappear, and wow, surprise, come back. "Are you almost done?"

His shoulders tensed. "Might I suggest occupying your time with one of the books on the shelves?"

She snorted. "It's too damn hot outside for me to just sit still and read."

He dropped his quill. "Bloody hell."

She scrunched up her nose at him as he turned to face her. Beads of sweat were visible on his brow. "Really?"

"What?"

"The attitude." She rolled her eyes. "Keep it up and I'll toss you overboard."

He snickered. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test my patience, Lieutenant. It is too fucking hot outside."

He didn't flinch at her language. That was one thing he had going for him she supposed. The man never did back down when she got in his face.

"I promise you this, Your Highness, if I go down, I am taking you with me."

He quickly made way into her space. She pulled herself off the table to meet his eyes. "You can try." Emma scoffed.

"I doubt that-"

She snapped her fingers and before he could even finish his words they were on deck. She placed both hands on her hips and took a step forward. "Care to finish that sentence?" He -unsurprisingly- held his ground. Most would cower and back off once she used magic, but not the Lieutenant. It didn't even phase him.

"…I'd have to try hard."

Emma's eyes widened. He actually did it. He actually finished it and she could feel a new heat rising in her cheeks that didn't come from the sun.

"You're a really stubborn ass." She said folding her arms.

The men on deck paused to see the two going at it. "The suns got to 'em." Someone whispered.

"Care to add anything else, Your Highness?" He lifted an eyebrow.

That was it. He was in for it. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hope you can swim." Emma raised her hand to snap, but before her fingers finished rubbing together he had reached out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against his.

_Oh shit._

Emma screamed as the two of them fell from the open air into the warm sea.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkkk." She groaned as she peeled away strands of her hair that had draped around her eyes like a curtain. She found that the Lieutenant was beaming in front of her with a grin pulling from ear to ear. She splashed water into his face.

He laughed. "Temper. Temper."

She splashed him once more. "I will destroy you." When he splashed her back she could feel a faint smile threatening her lips. "This means war. Hope you can sleep with one eye open."

"Aye." He called out followed by a snort. "It's a technique I mastered since crossing paths with a very mischievous princess three years ago."

The splashing ended. Emma let a giggle slip. "How'd you know when I'd do it?"

"Do what?" He questioned pushing his own wet bangs away from his eyes. Emma brought both her hands out of the water and pretended to snap. He nodded. "Your eyes are quite revealing." He replied moving his hand toward her face. She sucked in a breath as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Right before you use magic they sparkle."

She pushed his shoulder lightly. "You're joking."

"Aye." He smiled bringing his head closer to hers. "There's no tell. Your eyes always sparkle."

Emma's entire face burned. Her lashes fluttered and she dragged her bottom lip into her mouth. Good Gods what was going on? Was he flirting with her? Even worse, was she enjoying it? She continued to smile and she caught herself purposely drifting closer to him. What was she doing?

She cleared her throat. "Want me to, uh, you know?" She nodded her head at the ship.

He looked at the Jewel and the few men gawking at them from the deck instead of doing their jobs. When he moved to face her again his eyes softened. "Wait." He reached for her cheek and brushed something away. Her entire body was now burning. Her insides were a complete mess. Droplets of water fell from his hair onto his skin and she watched as one rolled down his cheek toward the corner of his lips.

She knew she was staring at his lips, but Emma could not bring herself to stop. The two floated a moment completely transfixed on one another.

"Is it possible for the sun to poison your judgement?" She didn't mean to ask it aloud. Her thoughts were carelessly slipping in a breathy voice.

He reached for her fingers under the water. She didn't pull back when he clasped them with his own. Emma's ears were now ringing. She swallowed hard. The Lieutenant was being bold. He'd never done anything like this before. His face was really close to hers now. She watched his lips from under her lashes.

"Not if it was something you already considered before."

She gasped. "W-what?" Her free hand fidgeted by her side under the water. "I-I-I, how many times before?"

"More than I care to admit." He whispered. Was he leaning forward? "Em-"

She blinked hard.

They were now on the deck and the Lieutenant was no longer holding her hand he was moving his fingers through his hair and taking in the reactions of the men around them. All instantly averted their eyes. Some pretended to be busy with the tasks they were supposed to be doing. Emma let out a long breath.

"I'm going to change." She announced to nobody in particular and then pulled herself up. The fabric of her dress clung to her legs.

She practically jogged toward the stairs that led below deck. When she reached her room she quickly made her way in, closed the door, and threw her back up against it. Her palms were pressed up against the wood and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
What had just happened? Why was it so nerve racking?

Why did she want it to happen again?

She closed her eyes and bit the bottom of her lip. Did she like the Lieutenant? Did he like her? Why did she hope he did? What was going to happen now? Would they continue as they always did with the bickering, or would things be different? He was going to kiss her. Why did she not let him? Gods, why did she sort of want him to? Would he try again? Would she try?

She sighed. Eventually she'd have to go back out there. What would he say? What would she say?

It was going to be a long two months.

"Well Emma," she whispered to herself. "You did want an adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

_behager__: I know it's only a one shot, but... come onnnnn. You can't leave us hanging like that. Won't you continue? Pretty please? *killian's puppy pleading eyes* HAHAHAHAHAHA ok, great writing btw :)_

Ok I'll continue this. Since a few of you asked in the comments I'll continue this. I decided that I will make things incredibly hard for these two. Nothing is more embarrassing than having a crush and having no idea what to do. Being a teenager is hard. Poor Emma. Poor Killian.

Rated A for awkward

Rated C for cursing because teenagers curse a lot

* * *

When she had entered the galley that morning their eyes instantly found one another. Emma felt like a game and Lieutenant's gaze was an arrow that had her feet rooted to the floorboards. A clicking noise choked its way out of her throat. She didn't miss the way his lips parted. Why was she staring at his lips?

_Oh Gods._

Her eyes widened when the Captain of the ship -who was also Lieutenant Jones' brother noticed the intense way he stared at the Princess. The Lieutenant's posture was as stiff as a stone pillar. Why did she come to the galley? This was awful. This was-

"Lieutenant." He cleared his throat.

Lieutenant Jones ignored him. _Maybe he didn't hear him_, Emma thought. She decided it was time to leave.

"Lieutenant!" This time his voice was firm.

No reply.

"For Gods sake, Killian!"

All eyes were now on him. Emma's face reddened like a radish. She pressed her back up against the wall scooting herself against it until her palms were firmly planted on the swinging door. Nobody noticed her escape from the galley. Eyes and ears were fixated on the Lieutenant. Everyone eagerly waited to catch the earful he was sure to receive.

* * *

Killian's face was sour. Not even four days had passed since Emma cast them both overboard. Liam berated him good in front of several of the crew. Then he punished him to set an example. When the Captain calls you answer.

On deck, Killian spewed curses under his breath as the sun beat down on his skin. His brother damned him to tie knot after knot after knot. Older crew members tittered around him as they carried about their own tasks. He was a bloody git. The Princess scrambled his thoughts like a cracked egg. They were a mess.

"Lieutenant."

His brother's voice startled him. Killian glanced over his shoulder. "Aye, Captain?"

"My quarters." His eyes were hard. "Now."

Bloody hell, he was in for another round. He finished the last knot in his hands before pulling himself off the stool. Annoyed and defeated he readied himself for a conversation he did not want to have.

Liam shut the door to his quarters behind him. The locked clicked.

"What?" He folded his arms. A sigh escaped his lips before he turned to face his brother.

"What?" Liam raised his voice. "Killian, what is going on with you?"

He grunted. "Nothing."

Liam shook his head. "Does this have something to do with your little excursion the other day?"

"No."

"No?" His brow furrowed. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

Killian shrugged and didn't respond.

Liam sighed as he brought his hand to his forehead. "Little brother, you-"

"Younger." He interrupted.

His face hardened. "Killian, even I had a chuckle when she tossed you off the ship, but you're not here to saunter around or- or-" He paused. "We've been commissioned to safely escort the Princess to the Eastern continent. Not court her."

He looked up at his brother. Anger burned his insides. "Pardon?"

"I think you heard me." Liam folded his arms tightly against his chest mirroring his brother's stance. "Every pair of eyes on the ship have been focused on you! I'm warning you, Killian. This has to stop."

"It's bad form to-"

"Excuse me?"

"Bloody hell, Liam!" His brother cringed. Killian rarely cursed in his presence. "How dare you accuse me of- there's nothing going on!"

"Are you finished?" Liam sighed.

"Quite."

He didn't even look at his brother as he briskly walked past him.

* * *

"You can do this." Emma said to her reflection. She took a deep breath. "It's just Lieutenant Boring. Pull yourself together."

Emma had holed herself in her room after the embarrassing moment in the galley. Why were feelings so difficult? Why was it so hard to understand what was happening? Why did she feel like a complete ass every time that prude entered the room?

"You know what you're gonna do, Emma?" She asked herself, answering a moment later with a nod. "That's right. You're going to walk out this door, stand proudly on the deck, and show that- that - HIM that he has no effect on you."

She proceeded to the door.

"You can do this." She whispered before gripping the handle. "You can do... this?"

She wondered if her magic was strong enough to blink her way to the Eastern continent.

She bumped into the Lieutenant as he was exiting the Captain's quarters. Foolishly she had her eyes focused on the ceiling while she repeated encouraging words to herself.

"Shit!" Emma was falling backward and began to swing her arms in circles to try to balance herself. His arms flew to her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Easy there."

The two stared at one another. She blinked.

He blinked.

She blinked again.

_His eyes are the same color as the sea on a clear day._

There was a hard look on his face that washed away as he peered down at her.

The silence between them was gnawing at her patience. "L-l-lieutenant."

"Your Highness." He greeted.

Her lips parted as she urged herself to make conversation. It had always been comfortable in the past. For three years teasing him was as simple as writing her name. Now words wouldn't come. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Oh Gods, he was still holding her and suddenly one of their heartbeats was ringing in her ears.

A monstrous wail reverberated from the back of her throat. Emma's eyes widened in horror as both her hands flew to cup her mouth. For the second time that day, her face reddened.

_What in the fuck was that demonic sound that just came out of my body?_

His eye twitched. A soft smile crept up his face and her eyes fluttered shut when he began to chuckle.

_You're an idiot, Emma_.

She let one of her hands fall to his chest. "What's so funny." The realm would freeze over before she'd humor him with her own laughter, but the smile came. It came fast and it came hard. Soon the scowl she desperately fought to save evaporated.

The Lieutenant's left hand lifted from her shoulder and reached for her cheek. She sucked in a breath as he swept away a strand of hair. Why did he keep doing that? His hand lingered and she could feel her body gravitating to his all on its own.

"Don't you look where you're going?" She whispered. Her fingers slid up his chest. What was she doing?

"I- You bumped into me, m'lady."

"Emma." She snickered.

His hand hovered by her cheek. "Yes. Em-"

The door swung open.

"What the-"

Emma gasped. The Captain._ Shit. Shit. No. Why?_

The Lieutenant's shoulders slumped forward. Color drained from his face. She heard the faintest curse slip under his breath. The Captain eyes were fixed on the back of his brother's head; she realized that he must have heard it too.

He stomped forward. There was practically steam blowing out from both his ears. "Killian!"

"Bloody hell!" He yelled as Liam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He failed to loosen his hold on Emma so when he went stumbling backwards she tumbled forward.

_I'm cursed. _The universe was laughing at her because at that moment Emma's head smacked against his chest. Hard.

"Liam, please! Stop pulling me like a bloody oar!"

Emma tried to push herself off the Lieutenant's chest. She failed miserably. Her boots were dragging across the floorboards as the Lieutenant tried to use his boots to stop his brother from hauling them both into the darkness behind his door.

"Get your arse in here now!" Liam yanked his collar so hard Killian made a choking sound.

"I'm so sorry." Emma wailed out.

"S-s-sorry?" He stuttered as his brother continued his attempt.

Emma blinked and vanished in a cloud of grey. Killian's arms flailed. Without the added weight, Liam successfully managed to drag his brother into his quarters kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

When the smoke cleared Emma was at the desk in her room with arms folded on its top and her head buried between them.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhh." She moaned into them. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Emma's head shot up, and she placed both her elbows on the wood. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Emma cried into her hands. She dragged her fingers down her face. "Whhhhyyyyyyyyyy?"

She liked him. How could this even happen? He hated her. Until four days ago she couldn't stand him. Lieutenant Boring drove her up the wall and suddenly he was … she liked him and it was wonderful. When did he become wonderful?

But the Captain caught them about to... fuck! She had no idea what they were about to do.

"He's going to tell my mother." The thought made her cringe. "He's going to tell-" she swallowed "-daddy."

Emma slumped as far down in her chair as she could. She started to lightly bang her forehead on the top of the desk repeating every curse word she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update but I was struggling to write this. I wanted to keep this story fun and light and like most things I write it ended up becoming this angsty dramatic mess and I kept revising it. So yeah... this chapter has a little angst. The next one will be happier I swear.

Rated S for sneaky

* * *

"I'm not feeling well." She moaned in what she believed was her best acting to date. Emma's eyes were focused on her toes as her feet dangled over the side of the bed.

"M'lady, should I bring ya some water?" Came the voice from beyond the door.

"No!" She shouted before realizing her mistake. Emma quickly tried to recover by throwing in a wail. "I'm sick. Don't come in here." She added coughing as loud as she possibly could. "I- it may be contagious!"

Emma ran her fingers down her face and groaned in her hands.

_What am I doing?_

"Should I get the Captain, M'lady?"

"N-n-no!" She stuttered. Her throat made an awful clicking noise.

Of all the men aboard the Jewel Captain Jones was the LAST person she wanted to see. The thought of seeing his face made Emma want to crawl under the blankets on her bed and just die. The last she had seen of him his face was practically purple. Even worse, she abandoned the lieutenant to deal with his brother's wrath alone like a coward.

"M'lady?"

"No," Emma said her voice so low it was practically a whisper.

Why couldn't she just travel back in time and fix this mess? _Stupid laws of magic_, she thought grabbing a fistful of fabric from her dress and twisting it in her hands.

"Sir?" Emma called out eyes nervously on the door.

No answer came.

She let out an exasperated sigh. Would it always feel this complicated liking a man? Or was it this way because he was the first?

Her fingers reached for the silver hand mirror her mother had gifted her before this journey began. She held it up and flinched at the reflection.

_I look like I'm about to join her mother in the drawing room to greet guests_, she thought. What was the point of dressing up? She had spent a good portion of the morning going through her trunks trying to find something suitable to wear. Half her clothing laid in piles tossed haphazardly to the floor. On a ship in the middle of the sea she spent more time getting ready than she had ever done willingly alone at the palace. And why? She had no intention of leaving her quarters. She never paid much attention to what she wore of the way she looked before, but now, now she felt different. She wanted to look nice and it made her both angry and nervous that she cared what he would think about her in the first place.

A few days before she had thrown Lieutenant Jones and herself overboard. Sand was still sticking to her scalp. Did taking in sea water poison her brain?

"Don't get the wrong idea, Lieutenant." She said rolling her eyes at her reflection. Her lip twitched. "There's nothing between us."

_Emma, you're crazy_, she thought before gently hitting her forehead with her mirror. A knock from the door startled her jolting her body into an upright position.

"Y-yes?" Emma said.

"Your Highness?"

_Fuck_. She recognized his voice right away. It was Captain Jones. Her skin caked in goosebumps.

"Y-yes?" She managed to croak out.

"May I enter?"

The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up when the handle to her door jiggled. She promptly threw the covers to her bed over her and quickly slapped her cheeks. Sick. She had to look sick.

"Come in," Emma said, adding a moan.

Captain Jones entered and bowed. "Your Highness-" his nose briefly scrunched up as his eyes took in the state of her quarters. "I was informed you were under the weather. May I ask what ails you?"

_Oh shit_. She realized she didn't even think of an actual sickness.

"I-I…" Emma's voice trailed off. "I vomited and I think I have a fever."

"Oh?" He lifted an eyebrow.

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she meekly nodded. Every muscle in her body tensed when he moved toward her bed.

"May I?" He held his hand out.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Emma stiffly nodded as the Captain put his hand to her forehead.

"I am no physician, m'lady, but fortune must favor you." He said drawing his hand away and folding his arms. "I'm pleased to say you are without a fever."

"How wonderful," Emma said. "I guess I have been feeling a little better." She forced a tight-lipped smile.

"I see that the-" the Captain gestured toward an empty chamber pot "-has been emptied and cleaned."

Emma wanted to give herself a swift kick in the rear.

"Yes." Came her flat reply.

"Will I be seeing you on deck later, Your Highness?"

She nodded.

"We await your arrival."

"We?" Emma asked. There was a tingle of hope in her question.

"The crew."

"Oh." The crew. Not him.

A long sigh slipped from her open lips before his hand had even wrapped around the handle to the door.

"M'lady, it embarrasses me greatly to behave the way I did the other day." The Captain paused. Emma could see his shoulders tense. "However, he isn't just my lieutenant."

_I know,_ she thought letting her eyes flutter shut. Her body sunk into the sheets.

"It's inappropriate."

"Cap-"

"And," he interrupted. "Nothing would cause me greater pain than to see my little brother with a broken heart."

She heard the door click shut behind him. Footsteps faded into the distance before she dared to open her eyes.

_A broken heart_, Emma thought pulling the sheets off her. She twiddled her fingers together before raking them through her hair. How could she break his heart when she had yet to sort her own out?

* * *

When she stomped her way onto deck, the sun's rays felt like little daggers stabbing her skin. She almost hissed at the light using her forearm to shield her eyes. She could feel everyone staring at her. Did they all know? The ship was large, but it was still a ship. There wasn't many places to hide. Surely they all talked. It was probably like the palace, she thought. Everyone was always in everyone else's business. She dared to let her eyes scan the deck. He wasn't there.

"M'lady." A sailor with a toothy grin bowed.

"Where is Captain Jones?" She asked eyes on the helm.

"He took his leave not long ago, M'lady."

"I see," Emma said and her lip twitched. It took a lot of will power not to roll her eyes at the answer. He made an effort to get her up here and he wasn't even here? "What about Lieutenant Jones?"

"Lieutenant Jones." The sailor paused before answering. Emma could practically see the gears of his thoughts turning confirming what she believed. Everyone knew. "He has been working the nights, M'lady."

The night? Was that his punishment? She did best to keep a straight face.

"I trust you'll let the Captain know I was on deck?"

The sailor nodded.

"And be sure to inform him his presence was missed."

The sailor nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Emma did her best to greet each of the crew on deck. She made chit chat with a few of the men, and even learned a thing or two about some of the sailor's required duties. The sun was sinking into the horizon before she decided it would be best to retire. If the Captain was not present in the early evening, she had a gut feeling that once the sunset he'd emerge at his brother's side.

"Good evening gentlemen." She smiled before taking her leave.

Each step creaked beneath her boots as she made her way below deck.

"Captain Jones." Emma grumbled followed by a snort. "Will I be seeing you on deck later?" She mimicked. "Even though I won't be there at all and neither will my brother because I made it so you'll never cross paths on my ship again."

Sadness filled her, and she let her head hang low.

* * *

When the horizon swallowed the sun and darkness came, he was at his post. When the first light brought the grey dawn across the sky relief washed over him. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. If it wasn't the solitude of the night that plagued him it was the restless hours spent in his quarters. Emma was always with him, even when he was unable to set his eyes on her.

Killian couldn't decide if he were thankful for the silent treatment or agitated. Liam treated him like a child. He was always there at first light to escort him to his quarters and at the sunset to accompany him on deck. The different shift was slowly driving him mad.

"Good day, Lieutenant." Is all his brother gave him as he took leave to his quarters.

"Captain," Killian said with a nod before heading down the familiar creaky stairs. "Bloody hell."

Nothing really was simple. And Emma-

Killian sighed.

She was a princess. As much as it pained him to admit, there would never be anything to explore when it came to his feelings with her. A sailor and a princess were leagues apart. His eyes lingered on the path that led to her quarters. Did she even notice he was missing from the day?

* * *

Emma dragged herself up at first light. Morning was never something she was fond of, but the hopes of catching even a glimpse of the man that she.. well, whatever it was she had for him made it impossible to resist.

She just about tip-toed down the hall convincing herself she was agile and stealthy like a cat. Whenever a floorboard would cry from her weight dread would well up in her gut. Thankfully nobody saw her because she had to seem like a mad-man sneaking about the halls wrapped in a black sheet. Oh yes, she had taken to hiding under bedding as if that would make a difference if someone spotted her.

Emma's fingers gripped the corner of the wall as she cautiously peered around its corner. She smiled watching his fingers fumble with the handle to his quarters. She cleared her throat hoping he'd see her. Gods, she wanted to see him.

"Lieu-" She stopped. The way he slouched forward and carried his weight brought a pit into her belly and her smile vanished.

_He looks so tired,_ she thought. Emma was overcome with guilt. This was her fault.

Emma clasped a hand to her mouth and tore herself back from the corner. Her entire back pressed up against the wall.

_What are you doing, Emma?_

What kind of crazy woman would he think her if he knew she had woke up early and snuck about the ship because there was a possibility she could see him before he retired for the day? Gods, she felt stupid.

A faint click emanated from his door and Emma freed the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She didn't bother to look. Defeated, she drug herself back to her own quarters. Dawn was too early for her to go to the deck or the galley, and she still had herself encased in a damn sheet. Captain Jones would mention that for sure. Even worse, Captain Jones would probably take it out on his brother once he found out what she had been doing. Emma would rather drown than make anything worse for anyone. Especially him.


End file.
